<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisies and Forget-Me-Not by Queen_Oval</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001185">Daisies and Forget-Me-Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval'>Queen_Oval</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salvia Kingdom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Feelings Realization, Feelings are a thing, Harry would very much like to become her right hand knight, Hunter is here, Macy just wants to be queen, Macy's father is a piece of work, Please Don't Hate Me, Princess Macy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Caine has arrive in the kingdom. The war has ended and Hunter wants to claim what is his. Macy. Harry is going through a difficult battle from being a common garden boy to a knight in training. Macy strives to prove to her father that she is more than a piece of meat that he could marry her off to the highest binder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood &amp; Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Hunter Caine/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salvia Kingdom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Charmed 🔮🔬💜🌌</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aconite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again!</p><p>I have finally got around to wanting to finish up this series. I hope you guys will enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Macy was sitting in the vanity mirror in her chamber. The young princess was watching herself with such a disdain look. Macy was many things besides being a princess, she was a good friend. She was very friendly to anyone and was willing to help anyone who needs it. </p><p>She was an intelligent young lady, not only could she read and write; but she could do difficult math equations with the best mathematicians in her kingdom. Macy was also great at giving out advice when a person needs it. </p><p>What Macy could not understand was how come her father cannot understand she was fitter to be king than her cousin?</p><p>But Macy knew the reason why, even if she pretended not to know the reason. Macy placed her golden brush on the counter of her dresser. </p><p>Because she was born as a woman. If she was male her father could see her excellence in being his heir. </p><p>What did her father see in Macy? A simple piece of meat that could be sold to the highest bidder. The person who won was Caine’s clan, who had more power than her kingdom. From her father’s point of view would make sense to just sell her off to them. He could rely on them when the next war broke out he would call on them for reinforcement. </p><p>Tomorrow morning her future husband would come to her kingdom. To finally collect what his father had promised him. </p><p>His queen. </p><p>Macy gave a woeful moan before falling into her bed on last time.</p><p>
<strike>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</strike></p><p>Somewhere in the East, Hunter Caine was tired from war, that he and his men just won. His father should be pleased to know about the battle. This will help the longevity of  Caine’s reign, Hunter pondered as his men set up camp. They would start making their way to the Caine’s kingdom by morning. </p><p>“Macy,” Hunter whispered under his breath as he sat on his bed as he was drinking his wine. The thought of his beloved made it worth it. </p><p> </p><p>He was destined to be with the love of his life Macy. (Even though it was arranged and he only met Macy once when she was twelve) </p><p> To Hunter, Macy was beautiful. Hunter was surprised that his father knew the type of woman he is into. </p><p>Now, that the war had ended in the Caine’s favor. It was time for him to go home. Before he goes North to his kingdom, he would like to bring his wife with him. </p><p>Hunter smiled before taking a sip of his warmed wine. With thoughts of his wife and how happy to know that her husband came victorious in the war. </p><p>The morning could not come any closer, Hunter thought before he went to sleep.</p><p>
<strike>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</strike></p><p>Swords clashed with one another, Harry grit his teeth to focus on overpowering his opponent. The young boy that Harry was fighting was just like him and the other boys who were watching. They came here to the kingdom of the West to become knights for the court. </p><p>For Harry it was more than that, he was here to prove that he belonged here. To a knight like the rest of high privilege boys here. Harry was on a mission that was to become Princess Macy’s right-hand knight. The one to protect her. </p><p>Harry swung his sword once more. He nicked the little skin of his opponent's chest. Causing the boy’s tunic to have a rip.  Before the boy could retaliate on Harry. Their teacher raised his hand. </p><p>“Great work,” Lord Miranda said to Harry and his opponent. </p><p>The teacher grabs one of his swords that laid on his chair, “Harry, you need to on point with your sword. The sword is a part of you, not something you have to fight with.”</p><p>“You are all dismissed,” Miranda said to the group, “I expect to see you bright and early.”</p><p>Harry nodded on what his teacher was saying to him. Harry wanted to be the best of the best, You don’t have the leisure to hesitate, Harry thought to himself. When he becomes the right-hand to Princess Macy, she would need him to know he could fight and protect her without question. </p><p>When nightfall, Harry was beyond exhausted.  His bed was calling his name, Harry could feel the vibration of the fight and practicing he did not too long ago in his arms. Harry closed his fists, he knew he would see Macy once he was done training.<br/>
Then he could be her knight. The knight she needed him to be. </p><p>Harry growled in frustration as once again his peers decided it was funny to remove his sheets off his bed. Harry walked out of the barracks, thinking where his peers placed his sheets. </p><p>As the young garden boy continued his walk the corridor. He saw in one of the big widows he saw his sheets. Harry raced outside to where the lake was at. There his once ivory sheets not only soaked but were dirty. The sheets were covered with mud. </p><p>“Maybe they are right,” Harry said out loud as he grabbed his sheets, “Maybe I am supposed to die as a gardener, not a knight.”</p><p>Harry squeezed his sheets tight, he shook his head. No Macy was counting on him, to be her knight, he could bear though this period it would be worth it. </p><p>“You are one determining little thing, spitfire,” Harry gasped as he turned around there was Lord Miranda. </p><p>Lord Miranda came closer to Harry, “Your determination is one of the most desired points about you, Harry. I can see why the princess spoke so highly about you.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes looked up at the Lord with wide eyes not expecting to hear that from him. </p><p>“Thank you, my lord,” Harry bowed to him. </p><p>Miranda gave the young man a small smile, “Come, let’s find you some new sheets. By morning you will be stronger than you were yesterday.”</p><p>Harry gave a little smile from Lord Miranda’s words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Macy and Hunter finally met and will marriage will happen soon. Macy has to get used to her new family. Hunter doesn't understand his future wife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Morning Glory- Restricted love</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the morning sun was peeking out of the mountains. Macy sighed as she looked around her room. This was going to be the last time she will ever see it again. Macy could have cursed the Gods for not allowing her to be a boy. She could have just killed her father just like Queen of the south, Queen Katrina did. She poisoned her father causing the man to fall into a sickness that not even their best doctors could cure it. Or at least that’s what the rumors went by. </p><p>Macy knew why she could not do it. She could not fall into the darkness, not without Harry. </p><p>“Oh Harry,” Macy whispered out as she climbed out of her bed, “What would you think of me now?”</p><p>Pain bloomed in Macy’s chest at the thought of disappointed Harry. He was almost done with his training soon. Images of Harry demanding to know where Macy was. Being disappointed that she didn’t wait for him as she promised. </p><p>Promises.</p><p>Her father once told her promises are a childish thing. A real one is a treaty and no kingdom can go back on. Like her marriage, she was distant to have with Prince Hunter of the North.  A knock banged on her door.  Macy gave a soft come in, there a maid with curly brown hair popped her head in. </p><p>“Good morning, Princess Macy” one of the many maids of the castle came into her room, “I am here to help get dressed.”</p><p>Macy just nodded as the maid helped her into her dress. As the maid began tightening, like more added pain that Macy was feeling. </p><p>As she walked to the court she saw him. The man she was to marry based on the agreement of her father and his father. It would help her kingdom as her father puts it. Macy highly doubts it. If she was to rule, the rich would pay more since they enjoy wars so much. The poor would have a fight chance in learning to read. </p><p>When Macy brings up arguments and solutions, three words would always shut her down. </p><p>“You stupid girl,” King Detexar would growl out. Macy’s heart was clenched in fright as he talked so slowly to her. Like she was a dog who couldn’t do a simple trick. </p><p>Macy was a dog, isn’t she? All she has to do is give birth, a son preferable, to the next line of Caine’s.<br/>
That’s what she was. </p><p>Hunter Caine was a lot of the things. For instance he was a great warrior, always coming on top with help of his men. He knew different battlegrounds like the back of his hands. </p><p>As he gazed at Macy's beauty, he finally realized how beautiful, his future bride is. For once his father got something right.</p><p>“Prince Hunter,” She voiced out her greeting to him. The woman was nearby her father.  </p><p>“Princess Macy,” Hunter gave out. One thing he noticed as he gazed upon Macy was how cold her eyes are. If looks could kill, Hunter had a feeling like he and his men were not the only ones who would have been killed by her eyes. </p><p>If anything, this excited Hunter!  He grew bored with women who just accepted their fates without a fight. WIth Macy Hunter knew she still had a little fight in her. He just has to pull it out of her.  Hunter’s smile grew at the mere thought of her trying to fight him. </p><p>Knowing Princess Macy, he thought, She probably would use words before getting physical with him. The more he thought the more he was excited about all the possibility of Macy showing more her anger and rage to him. </p><p>And who said marriage was going to be boring. </p><p>When the meeting came to the close, Hunter finally had time to talk to his wife. </p><p>Macy gave him a side glance as he came closer to her. Hunter can see that she pushed all her angry back into a bottle where all her other emotions were in. </p><p>“Prince Hunter,” Macy greeted  him, giving him a fake smile, “I heard you and your men were victorious once again.”</p><p>Hunter couldn’t help to puff out his chest a little bit as she gave so much praise, “That’s what we North people do.”</p><p>Macy nodded along, “Well, our people are very grateful that the North decided to help us in our time of need.”</p><p>Hunter could help but give a laugh, “Princess Macy, starting today you are part of the North now.”</p><p>Hunter looked at Macy wanting to see that rage again, he hoped she would give him a side remark. </p><p>Macy gave him another fake smile, “ You are right about that my dear husband. What can I say it’s a habit.”</p><p>With that Macy took her to leave. Hunter chuckled; he knew it was going to be hard to see Macy release her rage, but he didn’t think it was going to be this hard. </p><p>As his father would say if you want something bad enough. It will take more than a few whacks for it to break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If any of you guys have cool information about Knights and middle ages would be great help to me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment if you can! it gives me more motivation on finishing the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>